marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Men: Apocalypse
X-Men: Apocalypse is an upcoming film and the ninth film in the X-Men film franchise. It is set to be released on May 27, 2016. Plot Since the dawn of civilization, he was worshipped as a god. Apocalypse, the first and most powerful mutant from Marvel's X-Men universe, amassed the powers of many other mutants, becoming immortal and invincible. Upon awakening after thousands of years, he is disillusioned with the world as he finds it and recruits a team of powerful mutants, including a disheartened Magneto (Michael Fassbender), to cleanse mankind and create a new world order, over which he will reign. As the fate of the Earth hangs in the balance, Raven (Jennifer Lawrence) with the help of Professor X (James McAvoy) must lead a team of young X-Men to stop their greatest nemesis and save mankind from complete destruction. Cast *James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X *Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Oscar Isaac as En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse *Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy/Beast *Rose Byrne as Moira MacTaggert *Olivia Munn as Betsy Braddock/Psylocke *Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver *Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Sophie Turner as Jean Grey *Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Lucas Till as Alex Summers/Havok *Ben Hardy as Warren Worthington III/AngelIt Seems Ben Hardy Will Play 'Angel' In X-MEN: APOCALYPSE After All *Josh Helman as Major William Stryker, Jr. *Lana Condor as Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine *Tómas Lemarquis as CalibanShooting Caliban's place of "business" #XMen #XMenApocalypse *To-be-confirmed actor as Mr. Summers *To-be-confirmed actress as Mrs. Summers Production History On December 5, 2013, Bryan Singer announced on Twitter that the film would be released in 2016.#Xmen #Apocalypse 2016!Bryan Singer Set To Helm ‘X-Men: Apocalypse' In January 2015, Bryan Singer announced that Alexandra Shipp, Sophie Turner, and Tye Sheridan will portray young Storm, Jean, and Cyclops, respectively.Meet our new and brilliant young mutants: @Alexshipppp as #Storm @SophieT as #JeanGrey and @TyeSheridan as #Cyclops. #XmenApocalypse At the end of the month, Rose Byrne was confirmed to reprise her role as Moira MacTaggert.Rose Byrne To Return As 'Moira MacTaggert' In X-MEN: APOCALYPSE In February 2015, Kodi Smit-McPhee was cast as Nightcrawler, and Ben Hardy was cast in an unspecified role.Excited to welcome @kodismitmcphee to the cast of #XmenApocalypse as young #Nightcrawler. @alexvaughanphotoIan McKellen Will Return For X-MEN: APOCALYPSE; THE WOLVERINE 2 = X-MEN 4?Ben Hardy Joins The Cast Of X-MEN: APOCALYPSE In March 2015, Singer announced that Lana Condor was cast as Jubilation Lee.Bryan Singer on Instagram: "I'd officially like to welcome our newest mutant #JubilationLee, #Jubilee @LanaCondor to #XMEN #Apocalypse" In April 2015, Singer confirmed Ben Hardy as Angel, Olivia Munn as Psylocke and Lucas Till as Alex Summers.Exclusive: Bryan Singer Confirms Ben Hardy Is Angel In X-Men: ApocalypseBryan Singer on Instagram: Excited to welcome @oliviamunn as Betsy Braddock! #Psylocke #XmenApocalypse #XMENBryan Singer on Instagram: Welcome back #lucastill #xmen #XmenApocalypse #jamesmcavoy #michaelfassbender #jenniferlawrence #nicholashoult #rosebyrne How time flies! #XmenFirstClass In December 2014 and April 2015, Hugh Jackman said that he was in discussions to reprise his role as Wolverine.Hugh Jackman - Happy Sad ConfusedHugh Jackman X-Men Apocalypse Return: Star Confirms Talks In June 2015, Jackman was confirmed to appear in the film.Hugh Jackman CONFIRMED To Appear In X-MEN: APOCALYPSE In July 2015, atSan Diego Comic-Con International, it was revealed that Psylocke, Storm, Angel, and Magneto will be the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse in the film. Also in the month, while on Conan, McAvoy confirmed that Josh Helman will be returing as Major William Stryker. Filming Principal photography commenced on April 27, 2015 in Montreal, Canada.‘X-Men: Apocalypse’ Begins Production; First Official Look at Kodi Smit-McPhee as Nightcrawler Continuty and References to Earth-10005 *Charles Xavier/Professor X appears *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto appears. *Raven Darkholme/Mystique appears. *Hank McCoy/Beast appears. *Logan/Wolverine appears. *En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse appears. *The Four Horsemen of Apocalypse appear. *Moira MacTaggert returns. *Scott Summers/Cyclops appears. *Jean Grey appears. *Ororo Munroe/Storm appears. *Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler appears. *Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver appears. *Alex Summers/Havok appears. *Warren Worthington III/Angel appears. *Jubilation Lee/Jubilee appears. *Betsy Braddock/Psylocke appears. *William Stryker, Jr. appears. *Caliban is introduced. *Mr. Summers is introduced. *Mrs. Summers is introduced. *Despite being a new timeline, this will explain how Xavier becomes bald. Trivia *Bryan Singer chose Apocalypse as the antagonist to examine the origins of mutants on Earth: "Historical mutants has always intrigued me when we think about our Gods and our history and miracles and powers". *Bryan Singer confirmed that the film will take place in the 1980s, and will feature other familiar X-Men characters in their youth, mentioning Storm, Cyclops, and Jean, with Simon Kinberg confirming that the film takes place in 1983. *The new film will be set in new timeline after Days of Future Past. *According to Simon Kinberg, this will contain more mass destruction than any of the previous X-Films: "We've spent the most time talking about is creating a character that's the most powerful mutant villain that we've seen in the X-Men movies so far - more powerful than Magneto or the Phoenix! The kind of scope and scale we're talking about is like a disaster movie featuring an extinction-level event. We're talking Michael Bay/Roland Emmerich-style moviemaking, which you've never seen in an X-Men movie, or any superhero movie." *According to Simon Kinberg, Apocalypse is the darkest villain in the series: "In the X-Men there really are two leaders: Eric/Magneto his Brotherhood and Professor Xavier and his X-Men. Apocalypse presents a new mutant leader, a super-charismatic leader that will draw people to his cause. But he's not just somebody who's out there destroying the world because he can. What he's doing is - in his mind - justified and validated by a really compelling, coherent philosophy." *Apocalypse's title "En Sabah Nur" means "The First One" in Arabic, but also means "Morning Light" in Turkish. *Channing Tatum and Bryan Singer have expressed their desire to feature as Gambit in the film.Channing Tatum Confirmed to Play Gambit – But in Which X-Men Movie?Gambit and Nightcrawler Heading to X-Men: Apocalypse? In June 2015, Tatum confirmed that Gambit will not be part of the film.Channing Tatum Talks GAMBIT; Confirms No X-MEN: APOCALYPSE Appearance *Tom Hardy and Idris Elba were considered for the role of Apocalypse. *Simon Kinberg explains that thanks to the time-travelling consequences of X-Men: Days of Future Past, history has been altered so that some mutants have turned out differently than in the previous films. This has enabled new versions of old characters to potentially exist and appear in these films (eg Gambit, Deadpool). *This will be Bryan Singer's fourth X-Men film (fifth superhero film). This breaks the record set by Sam Raimi and Christopher Nolan, who managed to direct three superhero films (Spider-Man and Batman respectively). *Simon Kinberg describes this film as the culmination of Xavier and Lensherr's relationship: "X-Men: First Class was about Eric becoming empowered, the origin story of a man's power. X-Men: Days of Future Past was about Charles becoming empowered, a guy who is a mess but masterminds the end of a massive event. This film has them both at their peak and finally going at each other!" *For the role of Charles Xavier, James McAvoy shaved his head. It was something he did when he first signed onto X-Men: First Class ''but had to undergo 24 hours of hair extensions for the film.James McAvoy reveals X-Men Error: 'I Shaved My Head for Professor X Role'James McAvoy Will Finally Go Bald in ‘X-Men Apocalypse’ *Taylor Kitsch wanted to reprise his role of Gambit, in which he was portrayed in X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), but Fox wanted someone else to take over the role. Channing Tatum then was cast in the role. *According to Simon Kinberg, this will be the final film in the First Class trilogy which also consisted of "X-Men: First Class" & "X-Men: Days of Future Past". *Elle Fanning, Chloë Grace Moretz, Hailee Steinfeld and Saoirse Ronan were considered for the role of Jean Grey. *Timothee Chalamet, Ben Hardy, Charlie Rowe, Taron Egerton and Jamie Blackley were considered for the role of Cyclops/Scott Summers. *Bryan Singer confirmed on Instagram that Alex and Scott Summers are indeed brothers in the film.Confirmed: Cyclops & Havok Are Brothers In The ‘X-Men’ Movie Universe *Olivia Munn confirmed on Conan that Psylock's costume in the film will be a faithful adaptation akin to the costume worn in the comics, same as Reynolds having the comic accurate ''Deadpool costume. Gallery Storm Apocalypse Psylocke.jpg Mystique Quicksilver.jpg Mystique Moira Xavier Havok Beast.jpg X-Men_Apocalypse_Magneto.jpg XA Jean Grey.jpg XA Jubilee.jpg XA Nightcrawler-1.jpg XA Scott Summers.jpg XA Storm.jpg X-Men_Apocalypse_Still_06.jpg Storm Apocalypse Psylocke.png Magneto still.png Jean Grey Cyclops.png Moria Beast Havok Mystique.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 01.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 02.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 03.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 04.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 05.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 06.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 07.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 08.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 09.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 10.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 11.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 12.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 13.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 14.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 15.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 16.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 17.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 18.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 19.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 20.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 21.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 22.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 23.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 24.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 25.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 26.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 27.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 28.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 29.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 30.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 31.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 32.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 33.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 34.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 35.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 36.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 37.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 38.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 39.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 40.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 41.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 42.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 43.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 44.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 45.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 46.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 47.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 48.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 49.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 50.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 53.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 51.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 55.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 54.png X-MEN APOCALYPSE 56.png Promotion, Filming, and Concept art Apo.PNG|A picture of the script that Bryan Singer posted on Instagram cerebroconstruction.png|Construction of the new Cerebro room cerebrodesigns.jpg|Bryan Singer looking at designs for Cerebro angel-xmen-apocalypse.jpg|Concept of Angel x-men_apocalypse_production_art.jpg|Production art by Grant Major, possibly showing Apocalypse approaching Ship Angel concept art 1.jpg|Concept art of Angel Angel concept art 2.jpg|Concept art of Angel X-Men Apocalypse concept art.jpg|Concept art X-Men Apocalypse concept art 2.jpg|Concept art of a Pyramid X-Men Apocalypse concept art 3.jpg|Concept art of Angel X-Men Apocalypse concept art 4.jpg|Concept art of Charles Xavier using Cerebro x-men-apocalypse-600x337.jpg|Set photo showing Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, and Jubilee X-men-apocalypse_filming.jpg tumblr_nnkp6oSx2A1twgs7qo1_500.jpg X-men-apocalypse_filming_(2).jpg X-men-apocalypse_filming_5.jpg X-men-apocalypse_filming_6.jpg pastcatches1.jpg owl.jpeg|Placeholder for a "mutant guided owl" X-Men_Apocalypse_filming.jpg X-Men_Apocalypse_filming_02.jpg JubileeandJean.jpg x-men-apocalypse-2016-cast-nightcrawler-actor.jpg _1430143320.jpg 7zKyBzo.jpg _wl5Q9g9uwE.jpg ApxPAWAiKcE.jpg cI1NIKZF83M.jpg Scott-Alex-Summers-Parents-Filming-XMen.jpg|Parents of #ScottSummers #Cyclops and #AlexSummers #Havok watch the end of the world as they know it unfold on TV #XMEN #XMenApocalypse #3ALITYTechnica X-Men_ Apocalypse_Filming.jpg X-Men_ Apocalypse_James-McAvoy-2.jpg X-Men_ Apocalypse_Concept_Art_Jean_Grey_Scott_Summers_Storm.jpg X-Men_ Apocalypse_Jean_Grey.png x-men-apocalypse-poster-comic-con.jpg Fox Marvel Comic-Con 2015.jpg X-Men_Apocalypse_textless_EW_Cover.png Apocalypse Bryan Singer Magneto Storm.jpg New Mutants.jpeg X-Men Apocalypse EW.jpg Textless Apocaylpse EW Cover.jpg X-Men_Apocalypse_Poster.jpg Videos File:X-MEN APOCALYPSE Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX|Trailer File:X-MEN APOCALYPSE Promo Clip - Nightcrawler (2016) Superhero Movie HD References External links * Imdb Category:X-Men Category:Upcoming Films